


The Touch of Fear

by Winchester_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sam, F/M, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Fluff, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_girl/pseuds/Winchester_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on a hunt in your hometown where you had an abusive ex-boyfriend. You cross paths with him and Sam gets very protective of you and tell your ex he's your boyfriend even though you're not dating. Some fluff at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Fear

“Hey Sammy, What’cha doing?” You walked into the library of the bunker where Sam had been researching all morning. 

“I found something.” He looked up from all the paper and books that were scattered on the table. 

“A case?” you cocked an eyebrow at him excitedly while popping a soda can. 

“Yeah! Three people have gone missing in the last two days” He said, fixing his hair and tracing your move as you made space to sit on the table.

“So what? you think it’s our kind of problem?” The space between your eyebrows shortened—partly due to Sam’s vague description of the case and partly because the soda was too cold for your teeth. 

“They found two of those missing people in an abandoned warehouse completely drained out of blood.” Dean walked in from the kitchen with his beer. He pulled up a chair and sat facing you and Sam. 

“Vampires?” You leaned yourself backwards with one hand supporting your body and the other holding the can. 

“We won’t find out until we see the bodies.” Dean said sipping on his beer. 

“Alright, so where to?” You asked and you got nothing but silence from the brothers. Your body tensed as you found both the Winchesters staring at you. 

“(Y/N), you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Sam spoke with concerning looks. You knew he only gave you those eyes when he thought you might get hurt. 

“What are you talkin’ about?” You let go of the support that your hand had been providing you and sat up straight. 

“(Y/N), these killings are in Muncie, Indiana” Dean shot you a look that was of a concerned older brother. 

“You sure you up for this?” Sam asked as he put his hand on your knee. You couldn’t help but try to act normal like the name of that particular town wasn’t anything different than any other town.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” You got off the table and walked towards your bedroom to pack. 

You were nervous about this hunt. Muncie wasn’t the best town for you to be in, even though it was your hometown. You had lived the first 20 years of your life in that small town that was located 50 miles east of Indianapolis. You went high school there and had even gotten enrolled in Ball State University. You had a fairly normal life until you were 18 years old, but it drastically changed when your single mother was murdered in your childhood home by whom the cops thought was your biological father. Little did they know, he was possessed by a black eyed bastard. Thinking that your father had murdered your mother, you spent the next few years living alone in your dorm at Ball State and you even found a boyfriend that you thought you loved. He used to come over to give you some company every day so you didn’t have to study alone and live on your own but as time passed he started changing. He’d come to your room drunk one night, and he tried to have sex with you but he got angry when you pushed him away. He forcefully took control of your body and raped you. Later, it had become an abusive relationship where he used to beat you everyday if you didn’t do what he wanted. You had no courage left to fight back after your family was taken away from you. You used to walk into work at a local diner with scars of belts on your back and no one gave a shit. The only time your pain was noticed on your skin was when Sam and Dean had walked into the diner. They had been on a case in Fort Wayne, Indiana and had stopped at the diner you worked for some lunch before moving on to another town.

“Hey what are you doing after work?” Sam had asked you with a flirty look on his face.

“Uh, nothing.” You remembered answering Sam. You knew he was looking at you like no one ever had. The _I-know-your-pain_  look. 

“Why don’t we go out sometime when you’re done?” He asked you, after sharing a look with Dean. 

“No, thank you” You’d said with a straight face, hiding your pain from the brothers as you poured them coffee.

You remembered looking at Sam with your eyes screaming for help as you got back to your work station. That night, Sam had broken into your dorm room just to find you curled up in a corner with bruises all over your body. You remembered how he had sat down with you, hugged you even though you were a complete stranger. You told him everything that had happened after your mother’s death and he’d explained it to you why your biological father never remembered killing your mother in the first place. That was the moment when you decided that you wanted revenge for your mom and that you could flunk out of college just to get away from your abusive boyfriend. The Winchester brothers had taken you in and sheltered you, helped you heal, and taught you everything you know about hunting. Dean had been there for you like a father you never had, and Sam had been your knight in the shining armor. He’d saved your life from your abusive boyfriend and gave a purpose to it. 

“You sure you’re gonna be fine kiddo?” You found Dean staring at you in the rear view mirror of the impala. You knew Sam and Dean both were concerned about you and you wanted to let them know that you were over all that happened in Muncie. You nodded out a yes back to him through the mirror and you saw his eyes relax.

You kept staring out the window once you crossed the ‘Welcome to Muncie’ sign just couple miles outside of the residential areas. In a small town like Muncie, everyone knew everyone. As you looked at the houses, you remembered who lived where and how your mother knew them by some means. As the impala passed by the high school you used to go to, the memories came flooding to your mind. The time when you were crowned the prom queen and the first kiss you shared with the hottest guy. You remember how confident you were and how all the girls wanted to be like you, before—well before everything went downhill. You didn’t deserve anything that happened to you. You were the nicest person to people in your entire life, but you didn’t let anyone take advantage of you either. The one good thing that had come out of all this was that you found family in the Winchester brothers.

“(Y/N), you okay back there?” you turned your head from the car window to look at Sam who had been staring at you. 

“Yea, Yeah! I’m fine!” You said, trying to be enthusiastic about this trip even though you weren’t. You figured that your past was going to catch up with you someday and you decided to face it when you had the brothers to support you.

Dean had pulled the impala into a motel parking lot for all of you to get into your FBI getup before going out there to investigate. You got out of the bathroom wearing a nicely fitted black dress pants with a tight white shirt to go along with your black suit jacket. 

“You look…wow!” Dean said, checking you out. You knew what he was doing. You had been quiet since the time they told you where your next hunt was going to be. You weren’t you after hearing where you had to spent time for the next couple of days. You had turned from a chatty cat to not-so chatty cat. 

“Stop it, Dean.” You smiled back at him, letting him know that whatever he was trying to do was working. 

“Hey I don’t blame him, you look beautiful (Y/N)!” Sam said as he inspected every inch of your body. 

If this was any other day, you would have told that you were the queen of sexy but all you could do was walk to him and peck him on the cheek with a smile lingering on your face. You turned your back towards him to leave the room but you felt a strong hand on your wrist. You turned to look back at Sam and you could see. You could see those eyes again that desperately wanted you to do what he wanted because he was scared you might get hurt. 

“Stay. Stay here at the motel and we’ll take care of all this.” He muttered as he stood so close to you that you could feel his body radiating heat. 

“Sam, I’ll be fine” You held your hand on his chest. You knew that the heat from your hand would comfort him. You knew that the warmth of his chest would comfort  _you_.

You flashed your fake FBI batch to the sheriff who had been talking to one of his officers.

“Sheriff, I’m agent Hahn and this is my partner Agent Ward. Can we check out the bodies, please?” You said in a professional tone. 

“Yea, Sure!” He responded and started walking so you and Sam could follow him to the morgue. “So why is the FBI interested in a small town murder?” he asked like any other confused sheriff as he pulled the drawer that contained the dead body. 

“We’ve been tracking this killer across the country. Sheriff can I have a minute with my partner here, please?” Sam lied to the officer so you could inspect the body better. The sheriff nodded and Sam thanked him before he left the room to you and Sam. 

“So what do you think?” He asked as you opened the body bag. 

“Not Vampire for sure.” You raised your eyebrow as you checked the body for vampire bite marks. 

“Alright, we need some research on this thing. Didn’t we say we were meeting Dean at the diner by Ball State?” Sam said as he looked at his phone for messages. 

“Yea. Let’s get some lunch and we can get started on research on what this thing might be.” You relaxed as you heard Sam say that you were going to the diner by the university and not the one that you used to work at. 

You and Sam scooted yourself into the booth of the diner—sitting opposite from each other and waited for Dean to arrive. You had been to this diner before but it looked different specially after they remodeled it. You used to come to this diner with your mother, back in the old days, and she always ordered black coffee while you ordered hot chocolate with whipped cream, topped with some cinnamon. You smiled to yourself as you remembered those moments. 

“Hello, I’m Sydney, can I take your order?” The waitress in a yellow dress with an apron asked you as you sat in the booth.

“Black coffee for me, please and hot chocolate with whipped cream for her.” Sam took you by surprise when he ordered the hot chocolate for you since you’d just told him once about this. You looked at him and smiled, letting him know how comfortable you felt with what he did. “Excuse me, could you also sprinkle some cinnamon on it? thank you.” He said as the waitress nodded.

“Sam Winchester, are you trying to impress me?” You gave him a smug smile and he laughed, happy to see you just be yourself, for once, in two days. 

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” He answered and slided out of the booth. You nodded and watched him walk towards the bathroom.

 You didn’t know what to do while you waited for the brothers and the hot cocoa, so you took Sam’s laptop out of his duffle back and started searching for some answers. The booth felt heavy next to you and you saw someone sit on the opposite side from the corner of your eye. 

“Thank God you’re here, Dean, I’m starve—” you looked up smiling but your smile faded away when you recognized the people that surrounded you. Two people locked their eyes with yours from the opposite side of the booth. You knew them as being friends with (Y/Ex-bf/N). You looked to your side to see the person sitting next to you, squeezing you into the wall on your other side. Your heart raced and your eyes widened at the sight of the one person you never wanted to see in your life. 

“(Y/Ex-bf/N)? What…what…are you doing here?” Your voice trembled as you saw a smile on his face. Your body was nervous and all the pain that you felt for 2 years of your life had come back. 

“Hey sweetheart, you’re back in town and no call? that’s a little unfair don’t you think?” He pouted his face forming a smile as he traced the back of his fingers through the curves of your face. You flinched at his touch and failed to form words. 

“You know, you’ve gotten a lot hotter than I could remember, specially with what you’re wearing.” He chuckled as his hands wondered to hold your waist. You started resisting his hand that had been trying to touch every inch of your body. You just wanted Sam to get back from the bathroom. 

“(Y/Ex-bf/N), please.” You muttered in a low tone. That was all you could muster. 

“Oh, c’mon (Y/Ex-bf/N), don’t do that to her. She’s gonna go crying to mommy—oh wait, she doesn’t have one.” Josh, one of your Ex’s friend said as they mock cried to make fun of you. This was your breaking point and you pushed the table towards them as you stood up to slide yourself past (Y/Ex-bf/N). He pulled you by your waist when you were trying to get past him—making you sit on his lap.

“Where do you think you’re going baby?” You could hear him laugh from behind you as his friends laughed with him. You thought you were over the abusive relationship that you’d left behind three years ago but fear wasn’t very easy to lose. Tears had started rolling down your cheeks by now and you didn’t know how much longer you would last before completely giving yourself up to him.

“Let her go.” You heard Sam and you pushed the table harder as the hands on your waist loosened. You involuntarily ran into his arms and started crying on his chest and wrapped your hands around his body. He didn’t hesitate to hold you tight to comfort you.

“And who might you be?” Your ex asked Sam as he stood up from his seat. 

You pulled yourself away from Sam to face (Y/Ex-bf/N) as you wiped your tears from your cheeks. Sam still had one of his hands on your waist as the other fondled his pocket. 

“I’m her boyfriend.” You looked up at Sam who was angrily staring at your ex. His jaw clicked as he squeezed you into him. You had never seen Sam so angry before that his eyes were lit with rage.

“Oh wow, so now you’re sleeping with other men, you slut.” Your ex looked at you mockingly as he smirked, turning to glance his friends as they stood next to him smiling at his disgusting joke. The words from (Y/Ex-bf/N)’s mouth stung Sam more than they did to you. You felt Sam’s hands leave your body as he proceeded towards (Y/Ex-bf/N). Your brain couldn’t register how fast Sam landed a punch on (Y/Ex-bf/N)’s face. 

“Sam!” You grabbed him tight by his waist to pull them apart but you failed. You shouldn’t have been surprised considering how huge he was. All you could do was keep your ex’s friends off of Sammy before you could pull him away. You landed a punch on Josh, for making fun of your mother earlier and kicked him in the crotch. Keegan, the other friend attacked you from the corner of your eye and you moved back, enough for him to miss you. You then grabbed his head and smacked it against the table and he fell to the ground, unconscious. You looked over to Sam and (Y/Ex-bf/N), they both had beaten each other until they were bruised and as purple as a grape. You tried pulling him away but a pair of strong hands had already covered Sam’s stomach—carrying him away from his victim. 

“Stop it, Sammy!” You heard Dean as Sam resisted his hold and tried to reduce the urge to punch on his clenched hands. He gritted his teeth together in anger but his face relaxed when you held his wrist with both your hands as you looked up at him. He looked into your tear filled eyes and pulled you into a hug. 

“If I ever see you around (Y/N) again, I  _will_  kill you.” Dean looked away from Sam and to your ex. His tone indicated how serious he was and you knew if (Y/Ex-bf/N) ever tried to even talk to you, they would literally kill him. (Y/Ex-bf/N) clicked his jaw and looked at you one last time before walking out of the diner. 

“So what happened? Why did you have a sudden rage-attack?” You asked Sam as you sat on his motel bed, cleaning up his bruises. 

“He was calling you names.” He sizzled as you hit a sensitive spot on his wound. 

“Take your shirt off for me, would you?” You stood up from the bed to work on his chest. He hummed in confusion before you started unbuttoning his shirt on your own, standing between the gap of his legs as he looked up to you. You took off his shirt entirely and picked up your first aid box before sitting down on his left thigh. 

“A lot of demons and other creatures have called me names, how was this different?” You asked  him, bringing him back to the original topic, as you poured more ointment on the cleaning pads. 

“I won’t lie to you (Y/N), I swore to myself, the day I found you curled up in your apartment, that the day I met this guy, I would show him where he belonged. I wanted revenge on him for touching you without your permission,” He turned his body towards you and looked at you with tears in his eyes. You had never seen Sam cry and today he was crying because someone called you names. You held his shoulders to comfort him. “for leaving scars on your body,” His hands went up you shirt and traced the long scar that was on you back, making you arch your body into his touch as you closed your eyes. You couldn’t help but hold your hand on his chest as he touched you. “For putting you through all that pain.” His tear now rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes just like you did and you could feel his breath on your jawline. Before you had the chance to open your eyes to look at him, you felt a pair of warm lips on your jawline. You gasped in pleasure and you turned your face into his direction to feel his face against yours. His hands now made circles on your waist and his kisses traced your skin down to your neck. Your hand involuntarily traveled from his chest to the back of his head, caressing his hair. 

“Sam” You moaned his name as you felt comfort and pleasure in his kisses. He pulled away from you to look at you and you opened your eyes as you missed his kisses on your skin. 

“You’re so beautiful (Y/N), and I can’t help but fall for you everyday.” He confessed as he looked you right in the eye. His hazel eyes had yours pulled into his and you closed your eyes as your lips locked with his. Your hands cupped his cheek as he pulled you into him by your thighs. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before, Sam?” You asked breathlessly.

“I was afraid I was gonna lose you after everything you’d been through.” He said, pulling your body closer into his. “I love you, (Y/N). More than anything.” He said as he pulled away from the kiss, just to kiss you even hungrily. 

“I love you too, Sammy.” You pulled away from the kiss and rested your forehead against his. He pecked your lips before he wiped your tears with the thumb of his hands as they cupped your cheeks. 

 


End file.
